At any moment, everything can change
by OokamiAngel
Summary: It was common knowledge that alliance of light an alliance of Fury was forever enemies.   They fought for long forgotten grudge and anger, but two people would change this and give the world a new hope and love.
1. To Valut's Guild

_It was common knowledge that alliance of light an alliance of Fury was forever enemies. _  
><em>They fought for long forgotten grudge and anger, but two people would change this and give the world a new hope and love.<em>

******** Victorias POV********

"Please be careful now, you know how many that has died on the battlefield, many of our greatest men and wimen."  
>"Mom, take it easy, I will not be on the frontline, and I will prevent more people to die. I'm a priest, remember?"<br>"Of course, my darling. But it's a mothers right to be worried about her only daughter!"  
>Victoria couldn't help to smile when her mother said her worries out loud. She just gave her mother a last hug, took her bag and waved good bye and began the travel to the Valut guild where she would by herself what was necessary for the battlefield.<br>She had no idea that at just that place she would have the most life changing meet ever in the history.

****** Samuels POV ******

"Samuel, Union leader Marcus is asking for you. Go and meet him at the tent."  
>"See it as done!" The pegan said as he slowly began to walk towards the tent. He knew the man would ask him do him some weird favor again.<br>"It has been done!"  
>"Welcome Samuel, feel free."<br>"You asked for me, Union leader!"  
>"You have to go to the Vult guild to get some new potions, our stock is running out and we don't have enough oracles here at the moment. I will give you enough money for at least 10 stacks."<br>"See it as done!"  
>"Good. Here, and buy something good for yourself too you could need it, you are our best pegan at the frontline."<br>"Thank you, Union Leader Marcus"  
>When Samuel left te tent, he would have no clue what would happen next.<p>

**/ well Hi there ^^  
>Heres another one of mmy FF (fan fictions). This time about my favorit game (and only) Shayia 3<br>AS you can see.. i'm not so good about the darkis.. Always played on the 'Light' side XD  
>But i'm working on it.<br>Whis me good luck and R&R  
><em><span>Many hugs from OoA (also known as L_sister) <span>_**


	2. Fatefull meetings

The valut guild was packed with people from the whole world. Vail's and elves walked side by side without doing the other harm.  
>Victoria was surprised and just looked around in amazement, people walked around with gear they wanted to sell, horses and other things, some had small bags with stones called lapis and lapisa that said could give better and greater healing powers if they was put in the gear.<br>She could also see how good the different people were by the gear, and she was star struck by the amazing gear of the best.  
>She woke up from her daydreaming by a guy knocking on her shoulder.<br>"Your new, aren't you?" she turned around to meet a tall male, human and fighter she would guess.  
>"Yes, how did you know?" she said, because she had clothes that didn't show it.<br>"I saw your face, had the same feeling first time I was here too."  
>"Oh"<br>"My name is Seth. Nice to meet you miss…?"  
>"Victoria, My name is Victoria." She said as she got huge smile and bowed. Seth looked on her and began to laugh.<br>"You're cute, you know that?" He said and patted her head. She looked up on him with wondering eyes. Did she say something wrong?  
>"EYYYY, SUNSHINE!" the scream could be heard all over and she wonder what crazy man would do that, it seemed like she was the only one that cared about it, and Seth cared, but not in a good way<br>"ughhh.. he's here" Seth and moved a bit to the side, just some moments later Victoria could feel herself be pushed down by a huge force, that huge force was a mage and male.  
>"Oh, you're not sunshine!" the guy said dumb folded and looked down on the furiously blushing girl under him.<br>"You're not even alike" he said and poked the tip of her nose, which made her blush even more.  
>"Leave the poor girl alone, 'lion'!"<br>She heard a third voice said, and then she got her eyes on a handsome archer elf. The guy, easy as a feather, got of her and brushed his cloths of, the archer helped her up.  
>"Sorry for all the trouble. Marcus here is a bit… energetic sometimes. "<br>"Sometimes?" mumbled Seth from a bit away. Victoria couldn't help but laugh  
>"Look at that, you can smile too." Victoria just gave them her most shining smile and they all knew that they would be good friends.<p>

********************Samuels POV**********************

The trip had been a bit too long for his taste, but he couldn't complain, he had gotten money for private things, so he just shouted up and kept walking.  
>Then he reached his goal, The valut guild, always busy with people selling things, buying up their money on worthless stuff and people just hang out. He couldn't understand the people that talked with the other side, it made him angry. Didn't they understand it was war, that you should hate the other side, and wish their death, not making friends of them. He grumbled and got what he needed. He was happy he had his mount. Much easier to carry all things.<br>Then he heard someone scream and that made him look around. He could understand what they said and just raised a brow.  
>Lightis could be weird. But then he got sight of the poor girl they were talking withabout. With her almost black hair warped in a ponytail, her light brown face smiling and her eyes shining with light, he could understand she was new and pure. And a feeling he rarely felt, and he only could understand as pity. He sighed, walked over to calm place, took up his lunch, and once more he looked over to the crazy gang. Then their eyes locked, his and hers.  
>And he must have seen very stupid sitting there with open mouth and his food half way to his mouth.<p> 


	3. Not Safe

**thanks for waiting.  
>Here the third part of the story :D<br>Warning thoo, this can be some viclence and blood, so do not read if you can't handel the stuff ^^  
>Welcome to read  OoA**

Victoria looked on the weird Vain that just was about too eat. He had his food half way to his mouth and looked kind of stupid. She couldn't stop a small giggle to escape,  
>"What's so funny, Victoria?" Seth gave her a raised eye brow. Victoria changed her view to the others again.<br>"I just saw something funny." She said and smiled. Seth, Marcus and the new guy looked over her shoulder and could just see a Pegan that was eating and minding his own business. He looked up and they recognized him.  
>He was the legendary Samuel, known by his fast and many kills. He had no mercy, whatsoever. They would be lucky this was a zone of peace.<br>They looked fast away, this was no good. He wasn't often seen here, just if they was out of remedys or pots, and it seems like that was the reason he was here, beside him he had some boxes with pots. Seth made the mistake to look in to his eyes.  
>He could just see pure hate, he got cold shivers and looked away so fast he could.<br>"I wouldn't look there if I wanted to be alive a little more!" he warned Victoria  
>"Why? Isn't this a safe zone? I shouldn't be scared here, should I?"<br>"Here it's safe, but when you're in battle, you're far from safe." Victoria froze and just nodded, didn't dare to turn her head again.

_******* Samuels POV*******_

That was a weird gang. He looked up and meet the eyes of the fighter. He could see the reaction of the fighter when he finally did understand who he was. A smirk went over his lips, he had to get back, but if he ever saw then, he would have his fun with them.

One day later he was back at the station, as light as feather he jumped of his mount and lead it in to the center, found what he was looking after.  
>"It has been done!" The leader nodded and took the pots to later hand them out to the one that needed it.<br>But something was wrong, the eyes of that priest was still stuck in his mind.  
>He didn't have much time to think, because just when he had let his mount out to rest he heard the loud scream from an oracle.<br>"The Light have attacked, they are on the way right here, and they are many this time!"  
>And now he had work to do.<p>

_*******Victorias POV*******_

This was her first time out on the field, and her nerves were playing with her like a doll. She was in the back of the big crowd because she would just heal, and if the priestess or priests died, the whole army would die with them.  
>"Don't worry, Princess. We will protect you."<br>It was Seth, Marcus and the archer, which she now did know was named Mike. She smiled, but also worried, she had heard that they always went for the healers first.  
>"Just don't die on my watch, ok!" She was half joking, half serious. They smiled and took it was a joke.<br>And just like that the battle began. She heard loud noise from the people the front, and in the same moment she began her magic, as fast and correct she could she rambled the spells, healed one after the other. So much happened at the same time, she could see people from the darks fall as well as people from the light that she couldn't heal in time. Blood was all over and the loud screams of the crowd.  
>This was hell, she had gone to hell, she was sure of it, nothing she ever had seen was as horrible as this scene playing before her eyes.<br>Somehow she managed to get lost, she didn't know where she was, she could just see people scream at her and enemy's rush to kill her. She did one of the only attacks she could. She made a barrier of ice to surround her and the others. The darkies backed off, but she knew she couldn't hold it up for long.  
>Then she saw him. The Vail from the auction house, crimson hair and eyes, black clothes and a lust to kill. It had to be him they warned her for.<br>Then the bloodbath began again, and she was in the middle of it. She tried to heal, to resurrect and keep the people alive. But to no use, they died like flies just before her eyes.  
>The lack of magic and life force made her eyes blurry, she couldn't stand straight. Then a huge force pressed at her stomach, all she had eaten went all the way up again, and her eyes blacked out.<br>"So it feels like this to die, huh?"


	4. Dangerus Trade

**Yeey *proud* I actuly updated this kind of quick. well.. mostly becuse i finished it yesterday becuse I had lost my internet.  
>Chapter five is soon finished too ^^ Please keep reading. OoA **

Samuel looked on the ground before him. It was dead people all over the place, the sand took the blood and turned itself red, scorpions was already over the corps and took what they could.  
>He didn't even bother too chase them away. He just looked, many lives had gone away to no use. He always got these toughs after a long battle. He shaked his head and returned to his work. Looking for survivors was not the funniest job you could do, but it was necessary. He had company he could talk to, his friend from the other race that he didn't even bother to remember the name on.<br>"Steph, do you find anything?"  
>"No, sad enough. All are dead, not even the slightest of life in them."<br>"Why can't it just end, I have lost to many already" he grumbled.  
>"did you say something Sam?"<br>"I'm just talking to myself, no need to worry"  
>"Don't make a habit of it. People will think you're weird, or weirder."<br>Samuel couldn't help but laugh, then he got sight of something weird on the light side of the dead battlefield.  
>"Eyy, Steph? Do wolves usually go around here?"<br>"Sometimes, but not so often. Why do you ask?"  
>"Just curios." He said as he walked away from his friend and to the other side. A wolf laid beside a corpse of somebody. Or it seemed like a corpse but it was alive. It seems like it was the archer from the auction house. The wolf began to growl hard when he came closer. It walked forward, threating him with its bloody tooth's and claws, barked and made it self ready to jump if it was necessary.<br>"Calm down wolf. I have a bit respect, I'm not gona kill him if you want him to live."  
>The wolf didn't listen to him, but did something he never tought it would do.<br>It jumped and made him fall over, it had it's mouth around his neck, ready to bite. But in the same instant he blinked the wolf transformed.  
>But what was the most shocking was that it was her. The girl from that time, no wonder she was so egger to protect the archer. And that he didn't realize it erlier that it was a spell, why would a wolf be in a dessert.<br>He could feel her breath on his troth. She held his arms down to the ground and had ether knee on each side of him.  
>It was a kind of awkward position.<br>"Sam, Sam where.. What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Rör dig och jag kommer död honom!"<br>"What the... Sam… what did she say?"  
>He translated fast in his head.<br>" I think it was something like 'Move and he will be dead'" He groaned when he understood his own words. This was really embarrassing, he was threated to the life by a priestess, and one that was for the first time here it seemed like.  
>He could see steph move a bit beside him, and at the same time he could feel something cold at his thorth, and the only thing he could make out of the feeling was that she had a knife somewhere.. She must have it in her mouth.<br>"Don't move, dammit. She's dead serius."  
>Steph stopped and the feeling of metal slowly went away.<br>The priestess was fast, because before he relised she had let go of one of his hands, she had the knife at his troth and now slowly made her way to sit up. He could feel all her weight on his lungs. These eyes were not the happy one he had seen before. These eyes was full of sorrow, pain, hatred and regret.  
>The long blue hair that before sat in a long ponytail was now all messed up and almost made her look mad.<br>He tried hard to say something to her, but it was like he had forgotten everything he learned about it. He pushed forward some word.  
>"Vad vill du?" h finaly got to say. The priestess raised a brow, and he could now see that she was pale and almost weak, she had bruises ad cuts all over her face.<br>"Läkemedel. Så jag kan rädda mina kamrater."  
>He translated it fast in his head and steph looked on him, and he knew that she didn't understand a shit of what they said.<br>"Vad får jag om jag ger dig det?"  
>"Sam! Translate what she says! Now!"<br>"She says that she want's medecation so she can heal her friends. " he left out what he said.  
>"Ditt liv" He could barly hear it because of the priestess was whispering.<br>"I get my life in return if she get's the medication"  
>Steph grunted but did still not move.<br>"Jag vill ha något mer!" He could see a tear slip from the priestess eyes.  
>"Ok, Du får mitt med. Bara jag får hjälpa dem!"<br>Steph looked on him, he sighed.  
>"She says i can get her life too if i give her the medication." A smile appeared on Stephs lips.<br>"You're gona take it, aren't you?  
>He stayed silent and the priestess become nervus and pressed the blade harder against his throat.<br>He sighed and looked on Steph.  
>"Not the way you think." Samuel gave the priestess a look and node.<br>The priestess let go of her knife and began to shiver hard, he could feel it, but he just shove her away, the priestess in no condition to say no.  
>He took some bottles that he had hide in his jacket, went to the unconscious archer. He poured the slow moving liquid in to the archer's mouth…<br>"Happy now?" to his surprise she shaked her head, she took some of her last power to stand up, and walked bit away, and then fell on her knees again. Steph growled, but Samuel stayed calm.  
>"She's not trying to run Steph. Just calm down, ok?"<br>He walked over and saw two more men, also the ones from that time, the mage and the fighter.  
>The priestess looked up and then down on them again. He did what he had to do.<br>She sighed of relief and looked on her comrades, he just waiting for her to stand up again.  
>The girl took a deep breath in and then laid her hands on the foreheads of the both men and began to mumble. A warm light spread around, calming the area around them.<br>"Now I'm finished, and now I'm all yours, as you whised" He backed away a few meters and looked on her.  
>"You can talk normal! Why didn't you do that before" Samuel growled.<br>"Because then nethier you or her," she pointed on steph "would listen to me!"  
>He understud her way of thinking, he would have done the same thing.<br>The blood stained, bruised and weak body slowly raised again.  
>"Thank yo…" she couldn't end the sentence before she fell again, this time because she didn't had anything left, not the will to live, no magical power, no further life. Samuel just took a step forward and catched the limbless body on his arm, then threw her over his shoulder.<br>Steph didn't say anything, but he could feel her disapproving eyes in his neck. He just rolled his eyes and began to wander back to the camp.


	5. Did the right thing?

**I really tought I had upploaded this chapter.. I'm so sorry for the wait. I working hard to make chapter six now.. but it's quite hard.. But cheer me on and i promise it will be finsihed soon. :D / OoA**

The next time she woke up she was in an unknown place, it was dark and warm, she was laying on something soft, but she could feel something cold against her neck and hands. The headache was terrifying and al her body was sore. When she moved something was sounding weird. She open tried to sit up, but her head was spinning like crazy, her mouth was dry.  
>She tried to remember what had happened, and all things come back to her in that instant.<br>"Help them..  
>'what do I get for it?'<br>'thank you'  
>'you have my life'"<br>She took her hand to her face, stroke away the hair, the tears and the relief she feelt that she could save her friends, now she had to think about her slef, she could feel cold metal against her cheek. She wonders what it was and raised her hand so she could see it. Her hands were in chains, same with her neck. She growled to herself, she said that he could have her life, and she never lied. But then she understood.  
>"Damn!" she growled, this was not what she had thought, or more, she hadn't thought at all at that time, just save her friends, that was all that had went thru her head.<br>"So the princess is awake." She almost jumped when she heard her old nickname. But the voice wasn't the same.  
>Slowly so her head wouldn't hurt too much she looked on the source of the voice. It was him, this is the fourth time. And she began to force a hate towards him. Bad things always happened when she saw him.<br>"Don't dare to call me that!"  
>"you can't do much against me, and I have your promise, so I can do what I want. So know your place" his voice was unnaturally cold and she got bad shivers from it.<br>"You didn't kill me like I predicted you would. What possibly would you want with my life."  
>"Play with it. You know, it's getting boring out here when the light ones are ignoring us. So you're my new toy. Be happy, not many get that chance even if they wanted it." Even his smile was cold. She growled down her troth. But as he said, she couldn't do much right now, she couldn't even sit straight.<br>Victoria looked away, not saying anything. She could hear a snicker from him. The the footsteps, she knew this wasn't good, she feelt a urge to protect herself, and she could still not feel a single drop of magical powers. She could feel something stare at her, but she refused to look back, never would she be nice to a dark one, not which took her as a hostage, for fun!  
>"I know you're thirsty. Here, have some water."<br>"I'm fine, don't bother your busy as with me."  
>"You're my toy, I take care of my toys."<br>"I said I don't need it"  
>"Fine then!" she could hear him almost laughing, and then the shock of her life. She could feel his lips against hers, she tried to say stop, but the same moment she open her mouth she could feel something cold slip down in her mouth. She had to swallow or she would drown. She never feelt so humylted in her life. Some of the water went down her cheek and neck. As soon as he parted she began to cough, gave him a stare that said she wanted to kill him. He laughed at her, she couldn't believe it. He was laughing. She could feel tears of anger run down her eyes.<br>She began to throw out words that would made people back up, he just laughed harder.  
>"I will be back soon with some clean clothes and stuff, so don't try anything stupid!"<br>"Not that you have the power to do that" he mumbled, and went slowly away from her.  
>The same moment he disappeared in the light the tears overflowed.<br>"Guys, please, say that I don't do this for nothing. Please be alive." She whispered to herself.

****** On the 'dead' battlefield******  
>"Shit my head hurts. What happened?" When Seth didn't get an answer he just looked around. And what he saw was not a pleasing sight. Dead bodies all over the ground, the ground painted red of blood. Beside him was marcus laying, and to his relief was he breathing. He looked around, searching with his eyes for Mark. He was sitting a bit away, looking at something, and he seemed angry. Seth forced himself to stand and walk over to see what it was he was staring at.<br>"what's wrong, and where is Victoria?"  
>"I'm staring at what they left of her." He said with forced calm voice. Seth got big eyes and the anger swelled up in him<br>"Did the basterds kill her? I'm gona kill the person who did it. I will even make a vow that I will kill hi or her.""

"Calm down Seth, she's not dead. "  
>"Then what? If she's not dead then she must be here somewhere.!"<br>"I didn't see much. I woke up at the end, so the only thing I know for surer is that she is a hostage."  
>Seth growled more. His temper was short. He ws the one that had taken care of, and now she had been taking hostage. Good guard he was then. He hid his face in his hand and sighed.<br>"What did you see then, Mark. Please tell me so I can get this clear."  
>Mark seemed to be thinking hard, then with low voice he told what he had seen.<br>"I woke up when I got some weird fluid given to me. It tasted like medication and I heard that it was somebody from Fury that had given it to me odd enough. He talked to somebody, but that person seemed to give some negative answers from what I could hear from the Fury. Then they moved from me a bit away. Then I slowly opend my eyes. I couldn't see much, vut it seemed like a Vail and something clear blue. He seemed to do the same things wiith the persons there, that I now understand was you two. The thing was when he was finished, the clear blue person began to talk. She said something like she was happy now and he could take her.  
>So I guess that was Victoria, and that she had make some deal with the Fury. Her life for ours. When I saw clear again, she was falling and the Vail catched her on it's arm and threw her over his shoulder. That's all"<br>Seth began to damn all things he could think of. Mark stayed calm and took up the necklace and the rings left on the ground that he knew was Victorias.  
>"We have to save her, we can't just leave it like this. Or should I say, this has never happened before and we must do something to get her out of there. Who knows what they are doing with her!"<br>"Calm down, we can't do much now""  
>"Don't you wanna save her. She is in danger right now!"<br>"Calm Down!"  
>"I'm going then, if you don't wanna save her."<br>"FOR GODDESS SAKE, CALM DOWN!"  
>Seth stoped in a step, not used that the calm elf to scream at people. Marks eyes was filled with anger and regret, but he also knew that he couldn't do much.<br>"We take the survivors back to camp, then we go back to guild and recover, get help and new gear and then we make a raid to get her back. Does that sound lke a good plan?"  
>Seth could hear that it was not a question, it was an order. He just nodded and went back to Marcus.<br>They found 3 more survivors that had woken up later.


End file.
